pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Stencil:Location Info Pages
((Seen in source: Replace with "UserPageBox\CharacterName\" if the location is specifically associated with a character that has a unique userpagebox made for them.)) \Location\ is //provide short statement of what it is and perhaps notable characters who live there//. //Provide a brief description of the location, including what type of location it is (city, house, natural landmark, etcetera), where it is found, and some basics about it that are relevant to the series and that any user should know. List the functions the location may serve and how it has been used, if applicable. Do not refer to specific episodes.// [Use this section if the location consists of many distinct, describable areas that make it up. Do not include this section if the area is expansive and contains scattered features or landmarks.] \Area 1\ //The subdivision being described is written on its own line between triple equal signs. On the following line, provide a description of the area itself, its relative position to the other subdivisions, what it contains and how and when it is used.// ---- \Area 2\ //Use four consecutive hyphens on the line preceding the subheading for the following subdivision of interest. Everything stated above applies to each new area.// [Use this section if the location contains scattered, notable aspects that do not come together to form it. Do not include this section if the area is made up in its entirety from various regions.] *'\Feature 1\': For each feature, use a separate line beginning with a star. The name of the feature is bolded with triple apostrophes, and followed by a colon. *'\Feature 2\': One space afterward, provide a sentence of description of what it is and how it may be used. Include no more than one reference to an episode. If the feature is often visited at the overall location, do not include an example. *'\Feature 3\': Do not include basic aspects inherent to the location such as the ground, trees in the jungle or ice at the South Pole (these should be mentioned under "About"). This section is for notable topography and landmarks for the location. *'Other': List other features that do not have a relevant description of them from the series. *'\Character 1\': Use the same formatting as in the "Special Features" section. *'\Character 2\': Provide characters in order of importance to the series. Link characters that have pages on the wiki. *'\Character 3\': Briefly describe who or what the character is, and perhaps a small fact about them. *'\Wildlife Group 1\': For groups of animals or plants, order by relative prevalence of the species. *'\Wildlife Group 2\': Provide a description of the group or where or when it was seen. In terms of where and when, make a reference to the episode. *'Other': List other animals/plants that do not have a relevant description of them from the series. \Service 1\ //Use the same formatting as in the "Subdivisions" section. Provide an expanded account of the services provided by the location. If no services are provided, do not include this section. Mention what the service implies and the characters who perform it.// ---- \Service 2\ //If multiple services are provided, obviously continue to follow the formatting as stated above. If only one service is applicable, merely end with the first's description, but still use the subheading for it.// Category:Location Page Stencils